Telecommunications companies periodically receive requests to collect information about recent or forthcoming telephone calls to and/or from targeted telephone numbers. This information is then delivered to law enforcement agencies. The requests come in the form of a legally authorized court ordered traps, traces, and/or pen register traps covering a specified period of time. Additionally, internal security departments for telecommunications companies may need to request call records to investigate internal security issues. Historically, a trap or trace is used for calls from the target number and a pen register trap is used for calls to a target number. Previous methods for processing traps or traces require a significant amount of mainframe processing and time. Thus, previous systems are slow at executing or processing traps of this kind, typically taking a number of days to complete a report. Because previous systems are so slow, the mainframe or billing system costs alone to process traps and traces, such as those mentioned above, can be expensive.
Accordingly there is an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned and other deficiencies and inadequacies.